Cafeteriaz's network
Before saying anything, I am Cafeteriaz, and I will talk to you like everyone does. I came to realtest and made several changes, and I will present them to you below. Cafeteriaz's network 'Falaise Road' Outerlands Arie 0-20 The Falaise Road is near the spawn, generally on the left as you spawn, the road connects the spawn to the Outerlands (Arie 0-20). Under the road is my house, wich I will not say anything about here, my house is nothing you should care of.The entry zone of 0-20 contains my friend's small house, a pretty bridge and my public fruit plantation, to the left is a small road wich leads you to my public papyrus farm.The road itself is just the way wich is above my house, but generally it is considered the Road itself and the bridge from the A0-20 entryway. Minetest 2014-03-08 16-47-32-779.jpg|Entrance to Arie 0-20 minetest 2014-03-08 16-40-46-961.jpg|The entrance to Falaise Road wich is next the spawn minetest 2014-03-08 16-40-52-894.jpg|Rest zone in the corner of the road minetest 2014-03-08 16-40-57-961.jpg|The beautiful road minetest 2014-03-08 16-41-07-618.jpg|Here the road bifurcates, on the left is OA 0-20 and the right leads to the spawn plaza minetest 2014-03-08 16-41-13-301.jpg|The bridges minetest 2014-03-08 16-41-18-913.jpg|Fruit farm minetest 2014-03-08 16-41-30-798.jpg|Public papyrus garden 'Ferma Grande' Outerlands Arie Pre 21-44 In front of the spawn is a nice road, wich leads to the extreme wilderness of the place, on the left is Gabriele's Cactus Labirynth (If you manage to escape the cacti, you may find chests with money!), and further is my grand farm , Ferma Grande.I admit hyperbolizing it, as it is another small farm of mine.The farm is personal, so no touchy! I have every kind of plant there, so if you want any, contact me. 'RT Mine' Next to Arie 21-44 This is a great public mine made by my friend, Henry_Hunter with help from me, Temporaryexplorer and Microchip (Micro is admin).The structure of the mine is simple, a small classy entrance building and below is the mine itself, I'll let you explore it.In front of the building are donations chests, where you are begged by me to donate anything you don't need, anything can help us.Inside the mine, you can do one thing: Mine until you make enough pebbles, ores or gravel.It is free of charge and easy, all you need is to mine symmetrically (I hate asymetry).I plan to make short shaft-mines on the bottom, but you can mine further.The bottom is full of gravel, such as mining may stagnate for a while until I will remove it, I will pay anyone who removes it for me. minetest 2014-03-08 16-42-01-305.jpg|The mine building and the donation boxes, please donate! minetest 2014-03-08 16-56-58-835.jpg|The mine itself 'The fruit barrage' Outerlands Arie 21-44 further on After you see the sign wich says that ahead is OA 21-44, walk ahead, cross the Vimy bridge and on the left you will see a garden with rows and rows of fruit bushes.Personally, it does not have any name, but people call it the fruit barrage.It is just a fence of fruit bushes, and personally, I admit that it is empty on the inside, I have no plans for using it further. minetest 2014-03-08 16-42-18-039.jpg minetest 2014-03-08 16-42-22-242.jpg 'The shop' Next to the spawn I also made a small shop near the spawn, wich sells Bismuthinite Pickaxes (I don't need 'em), plans for everything, blackberries and so on, visit it! minetest 2014-03-08 16-42-42-486.jpg